


Again

by send_methemoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Depression, Family, Found Family, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Prison, Sirius Black in Azkaban, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/send_methemoon/pseuds/send_methemoon
Summary: Sirius battles with some demons. Oneshot. Warnings for horror and violence.
Relationships: Marauders & Harry Potter, Marauders & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving my works over to AO3 before I begin writing again! I seem to have spurts of writing in between my overly demanding job and my overly demanding mental health. One day I'll wrestle 'em into submission. Anyway, here's the first story. Let me know what you think!
> 
> EDIT Nov 2020: These are really old fics that I wrote before I knew about *gesturely vaguely at everything*. I hope you enjoy this despite everything JKR continues to put this fandom through. Trans rights! xo
> 
> \- Pan x

Prompt: As day broke, so did he.

_Not again._

He whimpered and pressed himself into the corner of his cell.

_Not again._

He'd been here for years; they came for him every day; still, he was scared.

_Not again._

He felt his mind slipping away and he gasped from the effort of trying to hold on. He remembered laughing at the breakfast table, flirting with McGonagall, Quidditch… James flirting with Lily, Remus and Peter playing Exploding Snap. Everything burned white-hot at the thought of Peter. That obnoxious, evil, cowardly little rat. Sirius screamed with rage, voice hoarse and exhausted.

_I'll kill him._

His face contorted as he imagined all the ways he would torture the traitor.

_I'll burn him alive and pull out his teeth, his fingernails, his hair. I'll Imperius him and embarrass him in front of the Ministry. I'll take him to Godric's Hollow and- and—_

Sirius collapsed, consumed by the weight of his grief. The only family he'd ever known, dead. Dead because of Peter.

Something stirred in the back of Sirius' mind.

 _Lily and James are dead_ , the dementor told him.

He waved it away, impatient. There was something else…

 _They're dead. Everyone who ever loved you is dead_ , the dementor pressed.

 _Maybe_ , thought Sirius. _But there was something else,_ someone _else. Someone new who joined our little family. Remus didn't bring anyone new… Lily married James…_

Sirius smacked his knees in frustration, then gasped. His _knees_.

_He had knobbly knees, like James._

The prisoner bolted upright, a grin growing on his face, as slowly, too slowly, the memory returned to him.

"They had a baby." Sirius whispered. "Harry."

And just like that, his cramped, dank cell filled with light from his Patronus and Sirius' heart lifted, remembering a little boy whizzing around on a tiny broom, and laughter, so much laughter. The dementor screeched and recoiled, revealing the sunset that marked his victory in today's battle.

Sirius leaned against the cool bars of the cell, exhausted and smiling.

_I won again._

_I'm coming, Harry._


End file.
